FurryHunter11773
FurryHunter11773 joined the war on November 13th, 2018. He has control over his army, the 1st Royal Gamer Army and continues to fight to this day. He is a well known gamer, and is considered a Veteran. He has around 20’000-40’000 confirmed kills. Appearance FurryHunter11773 wears a Heavy Winter jacket with a Face mask. He also wears a Soldier Helmet with a Canadian ushanka over it. He wears winter gloves and usually wears under armor track pants with winter boots. He has Hazel Brown eyes, his skin color is white British-Canadian Decent. His nationality is British. History 'Early Life - '''FurryHunter11773 was born on September 16, xxxx. ' 'He was born in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. Overtime, his aim with Nerf guns war improving. And he would later start to use the Sniper Rifle. And he had a favourite game called ‘Roblox’. And would later become a Robloxian-Gamer hybrid. But at this time, he was slowly becoming a furry. And this was before he found out what some furries are like. But soon, he had seen posts made by furries that he could not un-see. And then became the anti-furry that you all know today '''Military Life - '''In the first half of the Gamer-Furry War he held off waves of furries with his army in London. Making sure the city never fell. About a week later, he was severely injured and his army was forced to retreat into Canada and The Gamer States of America. FurryHunter was very lucky to survive. As he had revived multiple wounds around his body. And a fatal blow to the head. Luckily, there was an experimental drug that could heal his wounds, and could turn him into a super soldier. But it was not tested. And could have ended up with him dying. Thankfully, with the help of a nintendo switch and an Xbox One S, he had recovered. From there he continued fighting furry forces, When the war ended, the civil war startEd. He decided to side his army with Xbox. When the Furry War restarted he prepared his Army to continue Liberating Canada. Quotes ''“Why do these monsters try to act so innocent? Some of them draw nazi symbols for gods sake!” ”Oof! You chose the wrong team.“ ”If you were smarter, then you wouldn’t be dead. Eh furry?” “We will fight until our last man dies. For the queen of England!“ ”We’re going off the rails on a crazy train!” (A line from Crazy Train, a song written by Ozzy Osborne. Only said when something crazy is about to happen) ”It’s hard to stay calm, and keep your sanity when you see people get mowed down by machine guns, or close friends saving you from a headshot. But I have lived through all of the horrible shit that you can even thing of. So stop whining and fucking fight.” “The amount of men you have does not win a battle. Trained and experienced men are what come out on top.” ”A True Soldier Never Surrenders.” (Motto Of the 1st Royal Gamer Army.) Weapons The Faithful Sword and Shield. A Modified Colt C7 Assault Rifle. A Desert Eagle 50. Cal Handgun. A M40 Sniper Rifle. Trivia * FurryHunter11773 founded one of the 5 classic Gamer Branches, The First Royal Gamer Army * FurryHunter11773 is the only known Robloxian hybrid. Category:Characters Category:Generals Category:Gamer's Alliance